


Songfics

by Pinkpants (Tucita)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucita/pseuds/Pinkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muse tends to come to me when I'm listening to music it gives me plots to songs. OTP is Snarry, so all of these will be Snape/Harry ficlets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songfics

 

**Nothing you recognise is mine ;)**

* * *

 

 

_You're the light, you're the night_

_Y_ ou're _the colour of my blood_

_You're the cure, you're the pain_

_You're the only thing I wanna touch_

_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._

His hands groped the sheets, searching warm skin,  _his_ warm skin, it didn't take so long, after all, he was never really far.

Green eyes opened slowly, a lazy smile grazing his lips, black eyes were already fixed on his face, perfect, perfect,  _absolutely_ perfect.

 _His_ large hands reaching for him, Harry couldn't seem to ever get enough of these moments, he licked his lips as those hands kept their slow pace in the now familiar patterns while they travelled from the back of his neck to his hips.

The few centimetres separating them seemed an abyss, so Harry jumped, he leaned in closer to the man in front of him just as  _He_ did the same and met in the middle. _Perfect. Never enough.  
_

_You're the fear, I don't care_

_Cause I've never been so high_

_Follow me to the dark_

_Let me take you past our satellites_

_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Lips were now wandering all over his body, one minute kissing the skin of his inner thighs and the next nipping at the sensitive skin behind his ear, Harry hadn't ever felt so complete as he did when he was with Severus, it all seemed to fall into place when they were together, the world outside was unimportant, the only thing that mattered right now was this man, moving on top of him,  _this man_  who was capable of turning him into a pile of want and need, all raw emotion, new, exciting and scary at the same time, Harry didn't understand; how could he be so ecstatic and yet terrified? 

_So love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

Severus braced on top of Harry, with his left arm holding his weight while his right hand was busy stretching the young man. One finger;  ** _"Severus..."_  ** the first whisper right into his ear, in and out, searching the spot inside his lover, a moan in reward as he found it.  ** _"Severus..."_** a combination, half a moan half a sigh, escaped Harry's lips as two fingers breached him, scissoring, stretching him, making him feel, tremble, making him want more.  ** _"Severus..."_  **moaned into the older man's lips just as a third finger found his way inside,  ** _"Severus... More"_** just as the fingers left him, feeling empty and giddy Harry arched his back at the same time he was finally entered by something bigger, hotter,  _perfect._

_Fading in, fading out_

_On the edge of paradise_

_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

_Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

They began moving together, slowly rocking on the bed, adjusting to that feeling of bliss that even after all this time was ever new, ever exciting, once Harry was settled, Severus began thrusting shallowly into him, reacquainting himself with the tight channel that encased him, that surrounded him, like velvet. Harry reached out and brought the Potions Master's face in range for more of those addictive yet gentle kisses, black hair, sweat damp, covered both of their faces and as their kisses grew more heated, their pace began escalating until Severus was all but pounding him into the mattress.

 _ **"Sev~Sev~Sev'rus..."**  _ His lover's name falling off his lips like a prayer as the tightness coiling inside of him snapped  _ **"Sev~Sev~Sev'rus... Love you"**   _he said in time with his climax.

 ** _"Harry..."_** _He_ thrust once,  ** _"Harry..."_** _He_ thrust twice  ** _"Harry..."_**   _He_ thrust one last time and filled the green eyed wizard with his warm seed  ** _"Love you too"_**.

Severus collapsed on top of him and when he tried to roll off to let the younger man catch his breath, Harry whimpered and begged him to stay, to hold him through the night and since Severus was too tired to argue, and definitely not because he wanted to cuddle, he agreed. He gathered the boy in his arms and they both fell asleep. ** _  
_**

As always, morning came uninvited, unwanted and Harry stretched on the bed, feeling boneless, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips, just as he turn on his side and reached out did he notice, the bed was cold and empty, as it had been everyday since the war, as it'd remain until he could reunite with his lover, this time, forever.

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Love me like you do, love me like you do_

_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

* * *

**A/N:**  This is my first attempt at writing things to be read... I Hope it wasn't pure crap and if it was, I sincerely apologise.


End file.
